A Pool full of Spiders
by Cook1ez
Summary: This is a Spiderman X Deadpool fic. Spiderman is told about a hit put on a local businessman, arriving on a rooftop to keep an eye out, who should he run into but Deadpool, who may or may not be there to take the hit. MxM Mature content in later chapters, slow build. I own the storyline, not the characters in it.
1. A Chance Meeting

A Pool full of Spiders:

This uses Spiderman with radioactive powers, not tech, so the webs come from his wrist, not his devices.

This uses Deadpool... Not much else to say, I mean it's Deadpool.

Boxes:

Yellow is whiney. [Y: This is Yellow speaking.]

White is Old timey.[W: This is White.]

Chapter One: A Chance Meeting

Third Person POV:

Deadpool sat on the rooftop with his feet hanging over the ledge, slouching a little, he leaned forward watching the city die down and settle in for the night. The streetlights flickered on, and the nightlife began. Deadpool smirked, getting ready to start his fun night of mercenary work. Standing up he heard someone land on the roof behind him, turning around swiftly katana in hand raised to fight. When he saw Spiderman he immediately put his weapons away adopting a fanboy voice "Spidey, oh my gosh, I'm super excited to see you!" he rifled around in his suit and found a receipt for tacos, quickly holding it out "Can I have your autograph?" Looking at Spiderman with complete adoration.

Spiderman looked taken aback, rubbing the back of his neck and slouching a little "I uhm... I don't have a pen..." he looked away, feeling awkward, no one had really asked for his autograph lately. He smiled under his mask, still standing awkwardly "You're Deadpool if I recall correctly, right?"

Deadpool squealed like a schoolgirl "Yes! I'm Deadpool, surprised you've remember little ol'me." he kicked the ground a little as if playing bashful. Spiderman face palmed, then shook his head "Any way, what are you doing up here?" Spiderman's mask scrunching a little as he obviously was raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Deadpool dropped his act crossing his arms "I was about to start my job, but I could drop it to hang with you Spidey." somehow through the mask he managed to wink. Spiderman shook his head "I'm here on work too, I heard there might be a hit on a local business man, ever heard of Tom Shmee?" Deadpool stiffened "Oh uhm... I have..." He looked down at his feet rather than at Spiderman.

Spiderman noticed "Your... your the mercenary sent to kill him aren't you...?" He eyed Deadpool with suspicion as a gunshot was heard in the streets below, quickly they both ran to the edge of the building, Spiderman spotted the business man hunched over gripping his chest, while Deadpool spotted the perp running away. Deadpool hoped down from the two story building and ran out after the perp, while Spiderman quickly went to check on the man.

Spiderman's POV:

He ran up to the hunched over man, shouting that someone call 911. He noticed the wound was right through the mans left lung. Tom Shmee was gasping for air, as he slowly faded out of consciousness. Spiderman looked up seeing Deadpool in the distance, he had tackled the shooter and was wrestling with him.

Knowing he couldn't help the man much, Spiderman quickly tore the mans and shirt did his best to stop the bleeding before catching up with Deadpool. Shouting "Don't kill him!" as he came closer and saw that Deadpool was punching this guy into the ground.

[W: Figurativly.]

[Y: Yeah, we're holding back for the weakling.]

[W: Such a shame, we shouldn't be wasting our time.]

[Y: On the plus side, we didn't have to fight Spidey to the death over that mark.]

Deadpool muttered under his breathe "It's not our POV yet, so shut up." Confused Spiderman titled his head but continued forward to drag Deadpool off the now not moving would-be killer. Moving his wrist he flexed his fingers and shot a web pinning the guy to the wall. Rubbing the back of his neck he looked at Deadpool "Thanks? But why were you here?"

Deadpool shrugged "As I said, I have a job..." he whistled then ran down a nearby ally. Spiderman stood there a little confused before checking on Tom Shmee, the medics had arrived and thanked him for his help, saying without the bandaging he'd be a goner.

Spiderman nodded then pointed down the way so that they could collect the webbed up man who was now very much not conscious. Sighing he continued to patrol for a while longer.


	2. Cereal

_Thoughts are italic_

Spiderman's POV:

After a few more hours out on patrol Spiderman swung to the top of a building and listened for a moment for anyone who may have spotted him. Feeling he was in the clear he climbed into the stairwell and quickly went into the closet to change, stuffing his suit into a backpack he had stashed earlier. His stomach rumbled quietly as he finished dressing and put his glasses on.

He knew he didn't need them, but didn't want people getting suspicious of suddenly perfect vision. He zipped up his jacket as he exited the building heading towards a nearby store. He waved to the stores clerk as he entered. Picking up some things for dinner and the next few days. He got distracted in the cereal isle trying to remember if he needed milk. He took a step sideways without looking and bumped into a man nearly falling over before the guy grabbed his wrist. Peter gasped "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." he fixed his glasses pretending to squint before righting them.

A some what familiar voice greeted him "Ah it's okay. I wasn't paying attention." The man in front of him had a hoodie on, and a pair of jeans. His hood was pulled forward hiding most of his face. Shaking his head Peter stared up at the man, trying to discern the voice "Hey do I... Do I know you from somewhere?" The man stiffened and shook a little replying "I doubt it." he fiddled with his hood trying to pull it over his head more. Suspicious Peter asked "You okay man?" before noticing the mans hands were covered in sores and scars. "Woah, that has got to hurt. Do you need a... I dunno ice pack? Oh your bleeding a bit..." The man looked taken aback by Peters kindness shaking his head a little "Ah no I should be fine. But thanks."

Deadpool POV:

Wade stood there awkwardly with his heart still thrumming from ditching spiderman, and now here he stood picking out cereal with a strange little man asking about his health. _This guy sees a bleeding gross hand and he thinks to ask if I'm okay? Who does that in this city? Well I mean... A side from like all the heroes that live here... Though this guys pretty scrawny._ Glancing at the scrawny man his hood shifted revealing some of his face "I'm okay, this is nothing." he smiled a little feeling slightly comfortable near this guy. [Y: But feel free to ruin it by showing your mug.]

[W: Oh yes, let's watch this guy go from kind to terrified.]

[Y: I know this will be so fun!] Yellow squealed with joy.

[W: That was sarcasm, prepare for screaming...]

"Shut up." Wade muttered, watching the young man in front of him go from looking at his hand to his face. He didn't show any signs of fear, it was odd, like instead of fear he showed... _Concern? No that's gotta be him trying to cope with this ugly mug._

Spiderman's POV:

Peter stood there for a moment just analyzing the man's face before smiling warmly "Can I at least bandage your hand? I'd feel better knowing that it isn't that bad." _This poor guy, I wonder what happened. Makes me think of those files on Deadpool I've read... I wonder if his scarring is this bad..._

Ten minutes later they were buying their groceries together, and stepped outside. Peter sat down on a bench and motioned for the man to sit down. "Now show me your hand." As the man sat down peter pulled off his backpack and opened a small front zipper, pulling out a small thing of gauze and peroxide. "This might sting a little." Careful to angle the mans hand but not show he was stronger than he looked, Peter shifted the mans hand and noticed the cut was under his sleeve "It's a bit up your arm... I'm gonna move your sleeve so, I'm sorry if it peels at all." he gave a gentle smile for comfort keeping his eyes on the mans arms glancing up briefly to confirm if it hurt. He noticed the mans dark brown eyes, startled by how gentle they looked among the sea of scars that this man was he couldn't help but stare.

Deadpool POV:

Wade shifted feeling uncomfortable. _He's staring, oh gods he must have really bad eyesight with those glasses. No wonder he didn't show horror earlier, but now he can see it all. Now he can-... His eyes are such a nice color, and they look like their curious, not judging..._ Turning a little red he smiled awkwardly "Feel free to roll up the sleeve..." he muttered and looked down and away. [Y: Oooh big guys got a crush.]

[W: What would Spiderman say?]

[Y: Probably would be glad to get us off his dick.]

[W: We aren't... Well I guess we do just kinda ask for it.]

Wade muttered "I won't tell Spidey if you don't." It was a whisper and he looked up noticing the scrawny guy had stiffened as though he heard, before moving again and finishing with moving the sleeve out of the way. _There is no way he heard that, he probably just thinks my arm is grotesque._ [Y: It is pretty gross.] Using his free hand he scratched at the top of his head "Don't worry about hurting me."

Spiderman's POV:

Peter had gotten distracted hearing the man mumble Spidey. _There is no way he just has some kinda friend or pet named Spidey, only one guy calls me that, this can't be him... Can it?_ He hurriedly moved back to peeling the sleeve up, not hearing the mans comment on worrying. He eyed the cut, seeing a bit of glass sticking out "How are you still conscious, this is a lot more blood than I thought, what on earth did you do?" The man looked at his arm, seemingly not noticing the glass till now saying "Oh... That's what that was. I thought a mosquito bit me or something." Peter shook his head "Even if you were allergic to mosquitoes I doubt you could confuse it with this.

Frowning Peter bit his bottom lip taking a deep breathe in before letting it out saying "I can't just watch someone go home with a cut like this and the hospital is pretty far from here... I don't want to seem odd by saying this but... I live nearby... I'd like to make sure you don't bleed out.. If that's okay with you?"


	3. Mi Casa

Deadpool's POV:

They walked slowly together, Wade trailing a few steps behind until the stranger had stopped and offered to help him walk. Now Wade was hoisted over the shorter mans shoulder being slightly dragged forward. _This guy is weirdly strong, I certainly ain't no figure skater. Wait a second, who is this guy?_ Wade started mumbling the question when he noticed they were in front of a door to apartments.

The shorter guy stopped and searched through his pockets for a moment "That's weird... I thought I put them in my pocket... One sec they might have slipped into my backpack when I cha_" he stopped himself not finishing the sentence. Before slouching Wade off his shoulder. Wade leaned against the railing that led up to the door, he grabbed at his arm. _I think I've been poisoned, my arm shouldn't still be bleeding... Why'd he stop mid-sentence? Or did I forget what he said?_

Spiderman's POV:

Fumbling about for his keys Peter had realized he was about to mention that he'd recently changed into normal clothes, feeling the bottom of his bag he realized his keys were definitely in there. _How am I suppose to get my keys out without him noticing my suit?_ Looking up he noticed the man was staring at him, growing a little red Peter asked "Is there something on my face?"

The man must not have noticed he was staring, looking down he muttered "Did you poison me?" Peter shook his head a little confused "Why would you think that? Wait... No I am not kidnapping you. Jeez you look like you could eat me, I'm not strong enough to be going about stealing people off the streets, look at me." he gestured at himself before he set his backpack down and turned his back to the stranger hoping he could hide his suit from prying eyes with his back.

Behind him he heard movement and looked up to see the man staring into his backpack "Oh no way, spidey pajamas's I want a pair." grabbing his keys he quickly closed the backpack. "Yeah... I don't usually show them to people, but I'm a big fan of Spiderman..." Peter did his best to play it off, hoping the man believed him. Of all days to be clumsy this was it, this took the cake on being bad with secrets. Peter sighed and unlocked the complex, helping the man in walking him up the stairs. "Sorry I live just around the corner, so I can patch you up soon."

Deadpool POV:

 _Oh I don't think that was just night wear, there is no way this guy is Spidey. He's so tiny, and cute, and kind, and wait... Did I just get kidnapped by Spiderman or am I hallucinating? Best dream ever._ Wade smiled at the man partially dragging him upstairs, towards another door. In front of the next door he was leaned against a wall along with the groceries this time. While the smaller man quickly unlocked the door, grabbing the food and leaving Wade in the hallway. Before quickly returning and pulling Wade in placing him on a couch.

Laughing a bit Wade said "Oh buy me dinner first, I'm not this kinda gal." While the shorter man helped him out of his hoodie to look at the cut. Sighing the other man shook his head "It looks like you did more than just get into a fight with a window. You're covered in glass, and you have a dart in your arm. Who are you?"

Wade tried to focus on the question "Who am I? Wait a minute, you kidnap me, then ask my name, how rude. I'm offended. Take my shirt off to question me, is this a rodeo? Do I get your name if I tell you mine Spidey?" Shaking his head trying to fight the spots in his vision.

Spiderman's POV:

 _I figured he didn't think those were just pj's, he still doesn't know my name, I could lie and move out tomorrow. Then again if this is Deadpool that won't matter, and seeing these scratches I'm certain he isn't just a civilian. Good job being a nice guy, you brought a maniac to your home._ Trying to look confused he did his best not to look like the man had guessed right "Me? Spidey? I mean I'm a big fan and all, but no, I'm just a photographer. I take his picture. I'm Peter, you've probably seen my work?"

The man's 'eyebrows' pulled together like he was thinking before he replied "Peter as in Peter Parker? I read every article put out with your photo's! I'm a fan of the one where he's mid web slinging. Deals a deal, I'm Wade Wilson." Peter stiffened before slipping a word out under his breathe "Deadpool?"

Wade looked up and grinned "That's me, merc with a mouth. I'd appreciate it if you could remove that dart you mentioned. It's messing with my regen." Peter bit his lip before moving to pull at the dart in Wade's back. "It's stuck, It has little hooks in your skin... It's gonna hurt like a bitch if I remove it..."

Wade sighed saying "I'm sorry bout this, but rip that out. I'll try not to scream, or kill you. Though your couch will be ruined." Peter stared at the darts hooks deeply indebted in his shoulder blade. "I'm sorry about your shoulder. This is gonna suck." Wade muttered "That's what she said." As Peter yanked the dart, pulling a little more than an inch of skin with it. Blood pooled down Wades back, leaving a puddle on the couch. "I'll go get a bandaid. Stay here. Uhm.. Here's the dart." He handed Wade the dart with skin before running to the restroom.

Once alone in the restroom he grabbed a towel and his box of giant bandaids, being use to a bandage routine when getting home everything was easily accessed. Before returning he looked up at the mirror noticing he had quite a bit of blood on himself, returning to Wade he muttered "I liked this shirt..."

Deadpool POV:

Wade had moved to the window staring out trying to see if this building had any vantage points to view this place from, his mind already clearing. He turned as he heard Peter enter saying something about his shirt. Peter was pretty well soaked in blood. Wade laughed "Sorry it's just that time of the month." [Y: Ew period jokes, really?]

[W: Well we haven't scared him away with our looks, so of course it will be our humor.]

[Y: Hey aside from that, we are hilarious.]

Wade murmured "It was a great joke, you two wouldn't know good humor if it bit you." Peter shook his head "Do you always talk to yourself? Anyway, sit back down, you still have glass in your shoulder." Wade did as told "I don't talk to myself, It's those damn boxes... Never mind, so... why all the bandaids and willingness to take strangers home?"

Peter smiled "I'm just prepared, I trip often. I mean I literally ran into you in the store. Also I'm not just gonna let someone walk home bleeding stranger or not. If I had a car I would have taken you to the hospital. Then again traffic is terrible here." Wade nodded "Yeah, traffic is pretty bad this side of town."

 **Author note: For the love of the gods please review.**


	4. Shut up!

Spiderman's POV:

He finished pulling glass out and putting bandages on Wade, he waited a moment before asking "What happened?" Looking over Wade's back wondering not only about the new cuts, but also the tumors and scars. Not fully believing someone could be alive and so damaged, remembering his first reaction on seeing the file labeled Wade Wilson "Deadpool." He had started working at Stark Industries, after being recruited to the Avengers. Still doing mostly solo work, he had spent a night late, coming across the folder after less than the best circumstances.

Peter had been trying to find out if they knew his alternate identity, and had found Wade's file near his, Spiderman was under 'New Recruits' with Wade being in the list for 'Under Careful Consideration.' After reading his file out of curiosity, he was terrified. Peter was started when he had first met Deadpool, each time he had asked for his autograph, but it still surprised him. He almost didn't believe that under the black and red this man could be this scarred.

Deadpool's POV:

Wade didn't respond, but pondered for a moment. After a few minutes he realized Peter had finished bandaging him but was still resting a hand on his back. Wade glanced over his shoulder trying to see why he had frozen in place. Peter was sitting behind him, looking a little lost in thought. Wade smiled then cleared his throat "I know I'm handsome and all, but you can probably stop touching me now."

Peter blinked then shook his head "Ah, sorry, I just was thinking... Dea_ Wade, are you okay? I mean, all these scars, and welts, and the glass, and that dart... Wait, can I see the dart?" Wade looked stunned for a moment before grabbing the dart off the coffee table in front of the couch, looking at it briefly before pulling the little bit of his skin off it, and cleaning it off a little before handing it over. Looking over it Peter's eyebrows scrunched together, he sighed deeply before looking up at Wade concerned.

Peter closed his eyes for a moment thinking then looked Wade straight in the eyes. "This is bugged, it's more than likely a tracker, now whoever did this will be coming here. How did you get to the market without noticing this? I mean, this had to hurt, and your clothes are fine, so you had to of changed, meaning your muscles contracted. So you should of felt this..."

Wade shrugged "I don't feel everything, and I got in a fight after I... I didn't kill someone I was suppose to, I actually messed up the guy who may have. I think the trackers to make sure they can find me, they probably knew it wouldn't kill me, just slow me down. You can't stay here." He stood up looking out the window before drawing the blinds closed and turning around to see Peter was also standing. Peter was holding a hand in his hair "Oh god, I don't want to move again. My aunt, I can't have her come here and get hurt or worse..." he looked like he was having a meltdown, Wade walked over to him "Thanks and all, but we need to move." As he finished saying that a bullet flew through the window grazing his right shoulder only a few inches from where the dart had been.

Spiderman's POV:

Peter jumped forward and knocked Wade over on the floor, landing on top of him. Peter looked up at the bullet hole, and listened. The shot was fairly far away, but he heard the second one, and quickly rolled pulling Wade with him dodging the next bullet, and ending with Wade on him. Wade laughed a little "I knew those weren't PJ's. Spidey!" Peter looked upset but tried ignoring Wade as he listened for a moment "Shut up!" He yelled as he shoved Wade off of him.

Wade grabbed Peters wrist and dragged him into the hall. "They have a thermal scope, unless you have a bullet proof room, we gotta go." Wade quickly ran into the living room grabbed his hoodie and narrowly missed getting shot. He smiled "Let's go Spidey. Grab what you need."

Peter frowned for a moment, then sighed "Fine, you got me I'm Spiderman. So shut up, and lead the way. "He flexed his wrist and shot a web hitting his backpack and pulling it to him from the living room. Wade looked awestruck "Holy batman, I didn't know you actually were Spidey, I just thought he may have lent you his suit for dry cleaning since you take all his photos!" Peter looked at him incredulously "Just lead the way to a safe house or something!"

As he finished his sentence a bullet came whizzing at him, Wade had stepped in the way taking this one to the side of his back, just an inch from the spine. Crumbling for a moment before quickly standing he grabbed Peters wrist and ran down the hall, and into what was apparently Peter's room. [W: Spiderman has great taste.]

[Y: Bleh science.]

[W: I like it, brings out the fact the he's intelligent.]

Wade mumbled "Brains and brawn's, me likey." Peter looked up, at him shaking his head "Yeah, I'm a science nerd, big deal. Now move." Wade sighed briefly then ran to the window, luckily facing the other side of the building from the living room. He opened it and looked out "Lets go, do your web thing and take us west." Peter stopped "I'm not doing that in my normal clothes!"

Wade shrugged "It's that, or get shot at." Peter looked around "Couldn't I change? Or could we go to the hall and run a few blocks so I can?" Wade smiled "Well there's always time for you to get naked in front of me." Peter sighed then said "Just turn around." Wade shook his head "Nope, if you're so adamant on no going out looking like that then I'm watching to you don't get shot." Peter looked like he was about to say something when they heard another bullet and what sounded like hard glass shattering then pipes bursting with water. "Peter we don't have time." Wade grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder before jumping out the window.

Peter yelped before instinctively shooting a web. He pulled his hood over his head and mumbled "If they don't kill us, I'm killing you." Wade was laughing as he gripped Peters waist tightly. "You can do whatever you want, so long as it's to me." Peter turned red while he swung them several blocks taking alleys and avoiding as many camera's as possible. He let stopped ten blocks away hanging in an alley with Wade still holding on firmly. He listened before lowering them. Once Wades feet touched ground Peter felt a firm hand below his waist on his butt making him squeak in surprise "H-hey!"

Deadpool's POV:

Deadpool winked then let go of Peter's behind "For good luck." He grinned then started walking down the alley towards the street. Putting his hoodie on he called back to a frozen Peter "You coming or you staying to get shot?" Peter was incredibly red, standing there with what could either be an angry face or... _Okay there is no way he liked that... I know for a fact that guy dates ladies, manhandling can not be his thing._ Peter shook his head then caught up to Wade "I hate you." he muttered not looking up.

Wade grinned _definitely not anger._ Wade lead them down a few more blocks to a seedy at best looking set of apartments "Welcome to me home, I hate people so the apartments closes to mine are empty, due to 'unwanted' visits." He strolled in with a grimacing Peter behind him.

Getting up to his apartment Wade opened the door and bowed in the arch gesturing for Peter to enter "Welcome to me humble abode." He smiled as Peter looked in a little queasy "Uhm... Nice place you got here..." he saw what looked like Peter waver before he slowly took a step in stopping when the floor creaked "Is this place stable? You once told me you were rich, are you hiding a really small nice apartment somewhere with this just being where you take people first so you can surprise them with how nice you actually live?"

Wade chuckled "Nope, this is it. The couch is safe, though it's..." he glanced at a clock as he stepped in a closed the door "Oh jeez, it's four in the morning. Bedtime." He said abruptly before pausing "I guess I'll get you something to sleep in, um... You can have my bed... It wouldn't be fair for you to sleep on my couch. I mean you bandaged me up and all... Speaking of, you can probably remove the bandages. I should be healed." Turning he noticed Peter was staring at his back like he was earlier "Can I help you?"

Peter just stared with his mouth slightly open. When he noticed Wade had finished he looked up into his eyes, closing his mouth and taking a breathe. He licked his lips briefly to wet them, before looking nervous and saying "You're bandages have soaked through the hoodie... You're still bleeding..." Wade was staring at Peter lips while he talked. _That lick had to be on purpose- Wait did he say I'm still bleeding?_ Wade ran to his bathroom looking at his back, sue enough there was blood soaking through the back of his hoodie on his shoulder too. "Damn it, I liked this hoodie." He stepped out looking at Peter "Welp, now we're both covered in my blood. Good thing I don't have herp-a-siphol-ita-aids. Cause you are drenched. Anyway, I'll go get you clothes, you can shower first."

Spiderman's POV:

He stood there in the hall as Wade left to get him clothes, he couldn't help but start laughing. As though his sanity had cracked and it all came to him. He thought it all over and said "I've gotta be dreaming." thinking about it in re-cap _I stop a murder, he stops the murder too, nothing exciting, somehow I run into tall stranger in the store while buying cereal, shit.. I didn't put any of my food away..._ his stomach growled as he continued _I let a maniac into my house, fix him up, get shot at, and now he knows my secret identity. Whats next? Oh yeah, I web through town as Peter, covered in blood, now I'm taking a shower and staying the night. Great._

He looked up and saw a half naked Wade he was wearing nothing but some Pj's with Spiderman colors and little spiderman heads on the print saying things like 'just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!' or 'POW' and other cliches written all over it. He slapped his hand onto his face looking through a crack in his fingers "Nice pants." Wade tossed him a pair looking them over Peter laughed "Fair trade, you wear my head on your junk so I wear yours."

Wade laughed "Yep, I wasn't going to lend you these. You don't need the ego boost. I'm ordering Pizza while you shower. Any preference?" Peter muttered "Oh yeah wearing your face on my crotch isn't for your enjoyment." before smiling "Just don't put something weird on it." He turned and walked to the bathroom he'd seen Wade initially run to, waving back "No peeking, and there better not be a camera." Wade cursed himself just loud enough for Peter to hear the joke "Damn, what an opportunity I'm missing out on." Peter called back with a slight laugh "Shut up."


	5. Shower, how even?

Spiderman's POV:

After peeling his clothes off, Peter stood in the shower staring at the knobs, he scratched the back of his head standing awkwardly. _I've seen some weird shower systems... but how the hell does this turn on?_ Sighing he fiddled with the knobs managing to turn the water on and even find a good temperature, but he couldn't figure out how it switched over to shower. He continued for a moment longer grabbing different things in the shower trying to switch it, eventually out of ideas, he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist, stepping out of the bathroom with hand firmly holding the towel, he called out "Hey Wade, how's your shower work?"

He walked towards the living room, hearing Wade on the other side of the apartment he wandered over to a bedroom door. Standing in front of the door awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he raised his hand to knock then heard Wade on the phone, he listened briefly realizing he was just ordering pizza, he opened the door to just walk in. Peter stood in the doorway frozen stock still.

Wade was wandering around his room on the phone, his spidey pants still embarrassing to look at. Deadpool suit crumpled on the floor with his blood soaked hoodie. _Well any potential that this guy was lying about who he was just went out the window,_ along with Peters breathe. He realized he'd stopped breathing as though he was trying not to gain attention. He slowly backed up and tried to shut the door quietly, halfway closed it squeaked really loudly, causing Wade's head to quickly whip towards the door way and stop talking mid-sentence before noticing Peter, he seemed to relax again and finished the call before tossing his phone on the bed.

Looking at the deer in headlights he smiled "Well I guess that 'no peeking' rule doesn't seem to have gone both ways. What can I do for you o'naked one?" Peters back stiffened and he stood taller, as though trying to stop looking like he had been frozen in utter terror after the door had made sure he couldn't retreat. He scratched the back of his head and muttered "I can't figure your shower out..." Wade tilted his head, and walked over, all confidence in his strut as though he was wearing a suit rather than spidey pants. _Red with black webs, kinda looks nice on him..._ Peter shook his head and repeated himself this time a bit louder "I can't figure your shower out, this isn't an invitation, but can you show me how to turn your shower on?"

Wade smirked "It's not that complicated, come on." Following Wade back down towards the shower he could tell Wade was trying not to laugh. Then he heard Wade mumble "I know, right? Naked Spidey all alone in my bathroom, not where I thought this day was going." once Wade finished his sentence he whipped around and stared at Peter with what could be a look of utter horror "Shit, you have super hearing don't you?" Peter was startled by the quick spin and had jumped back a little, loosing his grip on the towel due to throwing his hands forward in defense from muscle memory. The towel immediately hit the floor, it felt like time had stopped, his heart beat rapidly, and he saw Wade's eyes open wide and go from Peter's face downwards, following his line of sight he saw exactly what Deadpool saw.

Wade seemed to collect himself faster, taking a step forward he grabbed the towel and ran off towards the bathroom. Peter quickly ran after him "Hey! Give that back!" Wade laughed ahead of him "And stop having a naked guy in my house? Nope." Peter stopped and shot a web at Wade's foot, having him narrowly avoid tripping, but the second one hit. Wade tripped forward, though they were both rather close, having Wade hit the floor then Peter knock the breathe out of him as Peter tripped over him. Wade found the perfect time to make a joke "Oh no Spidey, my innocence!" Peter was absolutely red in the face, and Wade wasn't sure if that was anger or embarrassment. Then Peter laughed "What innocence?" and he reached for the towel, pressing his body into Wades, before yanking it out of Wade's grip, he stood and offered Wade a hand.

Deadpool's POV:

Wade rolled over on the floor and looked up as Peter put the towel back around his waist, still standing over Wade hands on his hips "Well that's one way to defuse a towel drop situation." then he held his hand out to help Wade up. Grinning Wade grabbed his hand like he was gonna pull him back down, only to have spidey win the strength competition and pull him up while holding his ground.

Wade mumbled "That's impressive, you could of easily drag me up that stair case earlier. Why didn't you?" Peter sighed "I have this thing called a secret identity. You ever try having a life separate from the costume?" Wade shrugged "Nope. Anyway you need to shower so I can, and I'd like to get that done before the pizza's get here." Peter chuckled "How can you order pizza so calmly after getting shot at? Also I need to re-bandage your shoulder." he held his hand up showing the blood on it. Then he sighed "Just get in the shower, I'm gonna clean your shoulder up. No this isn't a you scrub my back I'll scrub yours, this is simply you have a bad shoulder wound, it shouldn't still be bleeding, but it is. Kind of situation."

Wade squeaked in giddy joy "I get to shower with spidey!" he dashed of towards the bathroom and tossed his pants before even exiting the living room. He quickly started adjusting the water to find a good temperature and pulled on the spot where the water for the faucet came out, making it click and the water come out of the shower head. Stepping into the shower he looked back "Come on, the waters great."

Spiderman's POV:

He stood in the door way hand in hair as he watched Wade for a moment, _oh look I've gone crazy, now along with that re-cap ending with me staying the night, I'm also taking a shower with Deadpool, I need a mental health evaluation, oh well here goes nothing... except my sanity._ Looking up he slowly took the towel off and folded it, setting it on the counter by the shower. Wade had started whistling as though this was the average Tuesday night at his place, for all Peter knew, it was.


	6. Hands Against The Wall

Spiderman's POV:

Peter slowly entered the back of the shower, nervous but forcibly breathing steady. Listening to Wade whistle, as he washed his "hair". Peter asked "Can I use your shampoo?" Wade stepped to the side and handed Peter strawberry scented hair care shampoo "I'm surprised you own this seeing as your bald... Also why strawberry?" Wade stopped whistling and rinsed his head off "I used to have hair, and someday it might grow back, probably not, but if it does, I want to be ready. Strawberries smell amazing, they taste terrible and tart, but I like strawberry candy."

Peter nodded and traded sides with Wade so he could wet his hair before shampooing, he had to admit it did smell enticing. Trading sides again, and having them both cycle through to conditioning, Peter looked around keeping his eyes waist level and up trying to find a loafa or rag. "Do you have something I can use to wash your shoulder? Or the dried blood on me?" Wade looked around then bent over grabbing a loafa. Peter couldn't help but get an eyeful of his lower than waist everything. He quickly turned as though he was looking at the ceiling the whole time. Wade turned back towards him "Here you go, and here's the body wash, it vanilla." he grinned, making a face that screamed 'Did you enjoy the view?'

Peter looked away and up again, washing himself off, before turning to Wade and saying"Alright, time to get your back, hands on the wall." Wade chuckled "Yes, sir!" then quickly turned to the wall and squared his shoulders and spread his legs out in standard pat down stance. Peter shook his head, though he had to admit _I sure as hell enjoy the view._ He started gently rubbing down Wades back and shoulder, cleaning off his cut, looking closely it seemed to be slowly closing, it was more the size of a dime than a quarter now.

 _He'll be fine._ Peter rubbed a little harder on wades sides getting dried blood to loosen before coming off. Wade mumbled "Oh Spidey, be gentle." With all the teasing Peter had put up with from Wade, he leaned in and whispered into Deadpool's ear in his deeper voice that he used when out as Spiderman "I'm not even started, I think you can handle something less gentle." Wade shivered for a moment, and Peter pushed him against the wall, pressing his chest into Wade's back and his slowly hardening cock between his cheeks. His right hand dropped the loafa, and moved to wrap around Wade's chest, his left hand moving downwards to Wade's hip.

He felt Wade arch his back towards him, moving his body back to lean into Peter. He mumbled "Dreams do come true." Peter whispered "Dreams are forgiving, I won't be." Gripping Wades cock he pulled roughly, squeezing and loosening his hand to slide his grip along Wade's shaft a few times getting him hard, while he rubbed his own cock between Wades ass cheeks. His right hand moved up around Wade's throat slowly applying just enough pressure to make Wade push his body back into him, in order to breathe.

Wade let out a moan and moved one of his hands back to grip Peters cock, holding his hand in place while Peter thrust into it, still pushing between Wade's cheeks. Peter leaned his head forward and licked his way up Wades neck then bit down on him just under his ear. He kept his strength in check, making sure he didn't simply bite through the neck, or break his trachea. Wade let out little gasp of air, and whispered "Please..." before having Peter bite down harder and wrap his fingers around Wades throat a little tighter. Silencing any request, but still alert to whether this was still consented to. Based on the hand still gripping his cock, and the way he arched his back, this was definitely still something Wade wanted.

Peter loosened his grip on Wades throat, then let go with his teeth voice still deep and in authority "With all your teasing I'm not sure I should be listening to your request, but you've been good, so if you ask real nice, I might do what you ask." Wades voice hitched in his throat having lost his words, before he took in a breath and begged "Please fuck me." Peter smirked then replied "Who do you want to fuck you?" Wade thought for a moment before starting with "Pete-" Peter cut him off by biting him "Who?" Wade arched his back pushing his ass towards the cock against his back. He did his best to focus for a moment before he begged again "Spiderman, please fuck me."

Peter grinned and took both of his hands, releasing Wades throat and cock, grabbing onto Wades hips he pulled back a little, Wades hand aligned him with his ass, trying to lean a little more forward but having no where to go with the wall in his way. Peter pushed forward pushing his tip hard against Wades entrance. Before pulling back and moving his right hand up to Wades mouth calmly stating "Lube." Wade opened his mouth and licked at the fingers before him, wetting them the best he could before Peter pulled back and worked his fingers into Wades ass one at first, stretching him, moving his finger in and out he murmured "How are you to tight?"

Wade sighed trying to accumulated to the stretching "I regenerate, I wasn't very adventurous before I was mutated." Peter nodded, having worked two fingers in. He pulled them out and went back to pushing his tip into Wade, slowly managing to push through. "Lucky me, I'll never have to worry about you loosing grip." He felt Wade shudder, making him tighten around Peters tip, and the first inch of his shaft. "Oh come now, you can take it." he let go of Wades hips and grabbed his ass cheeks, pulling them aside, and moving his fingers towards Wades hole, moving the skin around his rim to allow for more opening. Peter pulled back again and slowly pushed in more, working with a slowly thrust.

Pushing through more, Peter finally bottomed out. He sighed and bit down on Wades neck again, moving his hands back to his hips briefly to pull out and thrust back in. Wade had brought his own right hand up to bite down on a his finger he made little moans around it and breathed deeply. Peter pulled back then thrust back in before saying "You like that Deadpool?" he pulled back and thrust again "Say it." Wade whimpered briefly "I like it..." another thrust Peter bit his shoulder on the side that hadn't been shot "I'm sorry I couldn't here you, what do you like?"

Wade cried out "I-I like it when Spiderman... fuuucks me." with that Peter shoved him hard against the wall, and started to thrust fast, making sure to slam in each time. He moved his hands to grab each of Wade's arms and forced them to either side of his head against the wall. Wade was shuddering with the restraint, he was strong enough to resist, but Peter was stronger. Keeping Wades hand away from his mouth so he had nothing to bite at. Mouth empty he tried biting at his lip, once it started bleeding he gave up on silence, moaning and making quiet begging sounds. Peter found a spot that made Wade shudder and his voice hitch. He briefly released Wade's hands to adjust their position, forcing Wade to lean forward ass up.

Peter thrust forward hard, thrusting as deep as he could. His body shuddered and he slowed his pace, before he moved his hands to claw marks down Wades back, digging in his fingers. He moved his hands down and grabbed hold of Wade's hips, pulling out slowly then hard back in. He leaned forward over Wade, he pulled Wade into standing again, pushing him against the wall, he moved his right hand down along Wades chest before gripping Wades cock, slowly toying with the tip, as his left hand moved down even lower to grip Wade's balls, bringing him towards cumming, Wade arched back again pushing Peters cock as deep as it could go, he called out "Spidey!" as he came in Peters hand. Peter had started to reach his limit, but wasn't quite done. He released Wade's cock and balls, and moved his hand up to Wade's mouth. "Clean it up." he stated and Wade glanced back at him before dutifully accepting the hand covered in his cum. He licked up them first before sucking on them.

Peter grinned, slowly pulling himself out of Wade's ass, he turned around and rinsed his cock off under the water. Before turning back to Wade who looked confused briefly before Peter put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to his knees. With the same grin he said "Clean this up now." Wade nodded and adjusted his kneeling position licking the tip before slowly taking the head into his mouth, he sucked gently at the head before slowly taking in more he licked at the tip before licking his was down the shaft, he moved a hand up to stroke Peters full length, and moved his head lower to lick and gently suck at Peters balls. After a while Peter grabbed the back of Wade's head and forced him back to sucking on his cock, forcing his shaft deeper, Peter slowly realized Wade didn't have a gag reflex. Grinning he leaned one hand against the wall behind Wade and the other still gripping Wades head, he forced his cock forward down Wades throat, causing Wade to pull back only to be forced down again.

Peter worked on a steady speed, loosening his grip to find Wade was able to maintain the speed. "Good job, keep it up." Peter groaned, releasing Wades head and putting his hand against the wall with his other one. His body tightened up and he grit his teeth together. Wade had moved a hand up to cup and gently squeeze at Peters balls. "Oh fuck, keep that up, I'm gonna cum." Peter hissed a moan under his breathe, Wade pulled back almost completely free before shifting his position grabbing the base of Peters cock in his right hand, and keeping his left were it was on Peters balls, he aligned his mouth again and suctioned the tip to the roof of his mouth, having it pull free only when it reached his throat. Repeating the motion slowly building back speed. Peter ground his teeth together pushed himself into standing and moved both his hands to hold Wades head in place, cock deep in his throat, he came, then slowly released Wades head.

Wade breathed for a moment, before Peter helped him stand. He kissed then gently bit Wades neck. Sighing he stepped back and glanced out of the shower at a clock on the wall "It's 4:46, that pizza should be here soon." He tested the water a little surprised it was still hot "You must have the best water heater in town." Peter rinsed off under the water. He peeked an eye open seeing Wade had turned to face him, a look on his face as though he wasn't all there, before he shook his head and looked up at Peter, still a little breathless from the activities. He stepped towards Peter, being taller than Peter was fairly intimidating. But after what they had just done, Peter knew he was the stronger of the two.

Not certain what Wade was about to do, Peter raised an eyebrow. Within the blink of an eye Wade had reversed them and pushed Peter against the wall, locking their lips together. Peter was surprised but relaxed at the contact. Wade sucked at his bottom lip and bit down gently, pushing his body completely against Peter. Then he stepped back simply rinsed off and turned the water off. Stepped out of the shower, handed Peter a towel, dried off through on the spiderman pj's he had been wearing and calmly exited the room, leaving Peter to dry off, and have a panic attack over what he'd just done.


	7. Stay Calm

Deadpool's POV:

Wade stood outside the bathroom door for a moment heart hammering, with his fingers gently touching his lips. The front door had a few knocks, so he walked over and peered through the hole, seeing pizza he grabbed his money off the table and opened the door, pizza guy looked terrified, but accepted the money and left. Placing the pizza on the counter he noticed Peter was still in the restroom, he took a moment to sit down and breathe, he felt his neck and noticed the tender spots, seeing in a mirror that he had bite marks and hickies on both sides.

He watched as his skin slowly changed back to normal colors, his regen working as usual. He turned to see the cut where the dart had been pulled off was gone too. His body covering up any signs of use, other than all of his scaring he grimaced as he heard the bathroom door open and seeing Peter wearing the Deadpool pj pants he'd left for him. He scratched the back of his head then sat down at the counter next to Wade. They sat there awkwardly for a moment before Wade smiled "Pizza's here, I got pepperoni since I figured you wouldn't count that as weird toppings." he handed a quiet Peter a slice, and grabbed himself one. Peter ate in silence for a moment before saying a mumbled "Thank you." avoiding eye contact.

Wade finished his slice in silence before saying "Come on, it's bedtime. I'll still sleep on the couch if you want". He got up to quietly walk away when Peter grabbed his wrist, gently, but looking up at Wade silently. He swallowed and said "You don't have to." Wades breath hitched, it was like Peter had completely deflated, loosing any of the dominant personality Wade was used too, like he'd been drained dry. Wade nodded and grabbed Peters hand that was still clutching his wrist. "I'll go set up the bed then." Peter nodded and released his hold on Wades wrist.

Entering the room Wade glanced back through the door at Peter who was sitting quietly staring at the floor, still eating his first slice. _What happened?_ [Y: I bet he just realized how ugly you are, but he's too nice to make you sleep on the couch.] [W: Or maybe he just noticed he just had a one night stand with Deadpool who is known for not being the best at not getting things blown up.] Wade sighed "It looks like somethings on his mind, but how do we know it has to do with me? He mentioned not wanting to move, maybe it's about his house... Alright I don't even believe that..."

He slowly felt less hopeful, as he moved the pillows to be more spread out, and made sure there weren't any discarded articles of clothes on the bed, finding his cellphone he checked for any messages seeing the words "We will be watching over the targets vitals, if he is not dead in the next two days, that guy you met in the market will be our next target."

Wade stood there frozen "Spidey's next? I won't allow that." he shook and looked up seeing that Peter had entered the room "Next?" he asked looking at Wade sitting on the end of the bed. Wade sighed "That guy Tom Shmee, he was my target. I was hired to take him out, make it look like an accident, then I ran into you, and there was a mugger that got him first. Catching that mugger doesn't bode well with my employers so they have you on a watch list if Tom isn't dead in three days."

Peter sighed, pulled out his cellphone sent a brief text. Then flopped down onto the bed he took in a deep breathe then stared at the ceiling for a moment before releasing it. "Bed time..." he mumbled pulling the covers onto him, Wade got up and turned the light off, closed the door, then laid down pulling the covers onto himself. Through the dim light he looked at Peter trying to concentrate on his face. Wade whispered "Are you okay?" Peters eyes opened, he looked like he was tearing up, he quietly shook his head. Wade moved a hand up and cupped Peters cheek, tucking stray hairs behind his ear. Peters hand flew up and caught Wades hand, finger still tucking hair. A few tears left Peters eyes and he whispered shuddering "I can't do this. Not again." Wades 'eyebrows' creased together and he asked "Again?"

Peter sighed "I can't loose someone again, I can't do this." Wade rolled on top of Peter pinning him to the bed "I have known you as Spiderman for years, I have only ever dreamed of an opportunity like this, to show you how I've felt. I've joked and teased you, hinting, and not so subtle blatant invitations. If I can have just this one night with you, and you don't want something between us that's fine... But I will wait, and I will keep to myself until you want me back. I have never had someone this comfortable around me without the suit on, so when you asked if I had tried to make a life outside the suit how could I? When everyone sees a disfigured monster? I am Deadpool, I am the costume, because who else could I be? But tonight with you, I've been Wade, I've been me without the mask, without worry that you must see a monster, you must see nothing but scars, so when you say you can't loose someone, just keep in mind you can't loose me."

Peter stared up at him quietly his tears still leaving the corners of his eyes, he nodded slowly, as if moving could break him, he slowly brought his hands to rest on Wades sides, Peter tilted his chin up a little, and Wade gently put their lips together. Shaking he pulled back then moved upwards and kissed Peters forehead, then he moved to almost sitting back, grabbed Peters hands from his sides and leaned forward again, holding Peters hands against the bed above his head, he kissed Peter gently licking his bottom lip, then slowly moved to rest his body against Peters. Peters legs opened and wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Their kisses where gentle but becoming more firm, and Peter had started to whimper gently, as Wade had started rubbing their crotches together through the pj pants they were wearing.

Wade let go of Peters left hand, moving to pull their pants down, he managed to get his pants to his knees, but Peters wouldn't work at this angle, so he kissed Peter again before releasing his other hand, he pulled his own pants off the rest of the way, tossing them aside, Peter had gotten his to his knees, Wade grabbed them and tossed them aside. Grabbing Peters hands again he leaned forward and went back to kissing, he suckled at Peters bottom lip gently before releasing it to lick gently asking for entrance, Peter slowly let his own tongue out and gently licked Wades lip, their tongues slowly danced together, as Wade gently pushed them together again, their unclothed crotches now free to rub directly against one another. Peters legs wrapped around Wade again, Wade pulled back a little and kissed down Peters cheeks, still covered in drying tears, Peter whimpered again, and Wade continued his journey kissing and licking at Peters neck moving down to his collar bone, he stopped and sucked on Peters skin there, still rocking his hips against Peters.

A slow gentle pace wasn't Wade's usual, but he cared about Peter, he'd done his best to stay quiet and keep a friendship while showing interest, he was done, he wanted this. After leaving a mark on Peters collar bone he moved back to claim whimpering lips, this time passion ignited him and he released Peters hands moving to lift him sitting up with Peter still wrapped around his waist, he took Peters hands and placed them against his chest where his heart was beating away. Peters fingers gently dug in, Wades hands moved to grip his waist, then lifted Peter and placed his hand between them, collecting precum from both of their cocks, slicked his finger and moved it to prodding at Peters anus. Gently making small circles inside the rim, stretching him, loosening the muscles.

Peter whimpered through the kisses and Wade murmured "You can stop me any time." Peter shook his head a silent 'no.' Wades finger entered slowly but easier than Peters had earlier. Kissing away the new tears on Peters cheeks, he smiled "Peter please don't cry, you won't loose me." He pulled his finger out and lifted Peter using his now free hand to angle his cock towards Peter, he paused in movement and asked Peter "Do you want me to continue?" Peter rubbed his tears away then sighed nodding "Continue... Wade..." Wade swallowed and nodded, slowly sinking into Peter. Wade kissed at Peters cheeks again, before capturing his lips. A gentle kiss that only lasted a moment as his cock filled Peter. Letting out a quiet moan Peter rocked forward against Wade, and wrapped his arms around him, dragging his nails along Wades back.

Wade lifted Peter by his hips, causing him to whimper again, before slowly hilting in him. Wade kissed at Peters neck before moving back down to his collar bone, to leave a new mark. Peter moaned as he was lifted again, before sliding back down. It was slow, a gentle but constant motion. It took quite a bit of effort for Wade to keep a calm pace. He moved his hands to grip Peters thighs, causing a new moan, and whimper. Making Wade want nothing more but to pound into him and cause Peter to forget all words but his name and that delicious sound. [Y: sounds don't have a taste. Though if they did I bet that one taste like a s'more.] [W: Or a fine brandy, it's got a good ring to it.] Wade muttered "I hate you both."

Peters eyes opened "Who?" he asked distractedly. [Y: Oh are we ruining the moment?] [W: My apologize were we not invited?] Wade sighed "It's nothing. I'll explain later." Wade readjusted and slid back in this time Peter made a slightly choked whimper _I found someone G-spot. Spideys G-spot... If I am dreaming I am murdering the first thing I see when I wake up if it's not a naked spiderman._ He pulled back and aimed for that same spot, Peter made the same Wimper followed by a moan and his fingers digging into Wades back. _Hm, he doesn't restrain his strength quiet so well when I do that, I might loose my spine, but this is so gonna be worth it._

Wade stood up and lifted Peter, rotating he laid Peter down on the edge of the bed. Still deep inside him, he adjusted for a moment while kissing Peters neck, he pulled back almost completely out before aligning with where he believed it was, then sliding back in slowly. Peters grip tightened and his moan broke past his whimpers, his legs shook, but he kept them wrapped around Wades waist. Wade pulled back again then pushed forward a little faster this time, dragging along Peters G-spot rather than smashing into it like he badly wanted to. Wade bit his own lip, with Peters nails digging in, Peter was gasping when he wasn't moaning.

Wade pulled back again this time he entered at a normal pace, pushing his way in, still dragging across the spot but with more pressure directly on it. Wade snaked a hand up Peters thigh to his cock, precum actively dripping, Wade circled the tip with his thumb, the rest of his fingers lightly wrapping around his shaft. Peters moans became gentle pleads "Wade.. Ah.. Harder.. Please..." so gentle, and his body was trembling _Not so dominant on the receiving end. Perfect little switch, me likey._ Wade pulled back this time he paused and moved from kissing at Peters neck to gently biting. He pushed in hard, causing Peter to gasp, there was a sound from Wades back, that said Peter had broken something but still being able to move Wade ignored it. Peter tried to apologize only to be met with another hard thrust Wade realized that was his shoulder blade Peter was gripping. _On the plus side I can move without those, on other plus side, the skin is still in tact so we aren't sleeping in a pool of blood tonight. Yet..._ He thrust harder and Peters legs became tight on his hips, still able to move he forced his way back out to thrust in again.

Peters body trembled, as his moans started to break of into gasp, Wade claimed is lips only to have peter bite down and make a new cut in his bottom lip. Wade ignored the new cut as well, setting a faster pace with his tip hitting the dragging back along Peters G-spot. After a while Peters stopped making tangible sounds other than high pitched moans and broken whimpers. His body froze up and his hold tightened, forcing Wade to stay still for a moment. Peters mouth was gaped open in a silent scream as his body convulsed and he came. Wade kissed at Peters neck waiting for him to loosen his grip, the moment he could move again he thrust in a few more times causing Peter to grip him each time and make the same silently pleading scream, Peters body was spent but he still hit orgasm, not producing anymore cum, but his body convulsed and he broke Wades shoulder bone again, this time Wade had reached his limit, he cried out "Peeeteerrr!" as his body let out the cum he'd been holding back.

Spent they stayed there quietly, with both of them panting. Wade slowly got up holding Peter still wrapped around him, he sat down on the bed and laid back, moving Peters legs to rest on either side of him, Peters fingers slowly let go of Wades crushed shoulder blades. Feeling them he said "I'm sorry, I didn't have any control over my hands... I... I broke your bones... and your lip is bleeding..." Wade moved his tongue to lick his lip, finding quite the split in it he shrugged the best he could and said "It's fine, you didn't break the skin on my back much so there isn't gonna be a bunch of blood on the bad, my shoulders will be healed by the time we wake up. He glanced at a clock and sighed "Are you busy tomorrow?" Peter thought for a moment "No tomorrows my day off. Why do you ask?" His head turned to see the clock with a disheartened "Oh...Goodbye good sleep schedule..." Peter slowly lifted himself up removing himself from Wades cock with a sigh.

He got up and quietly went to the restroom leaving Wade by himself. "I would say his voice would taste like rich dark chocolate with a hint of vanilla. Thick but sweet." [W: I could see that.] [Y: We could put that in a s'more, so I'm technically right.] "Technicalities don't count." [Y: Says who? And it's not like we placed bets.] "We didn't place bets, true, but we can't exactly taste his voice either, so we'll never know if those sounds he made taste the way we think they should. Besides, who needs to taste his words when we can lick his body?" Peter cleared his throat in the door way, Wade looked up "How long were you there?" Peter smirked "I can here through out your whole house, you think wouldn't notice that from the bathroom? I've only been standing here a moment, but I heard the whole thing, or at least your side of that. Who are you talking to? You say them, and we all the time."

Wade sighed and patted the spot on the bed next to where he was lying, Peter sat down for a moment then leaned forward and kissed Wades cheek, Wade grabbed the back of Peters head and held him close to his face for a moment before leaning in and kissing him just a brief peck before he laid back again. Peter got under the blankets and pulled them up on both of them. He heard a loud sound as Wades shoulder blades cracked back into place, still broken, but mending. Peter frowned "Sor-" Wade shook his head "Don't apologize, I noticed you didn't have as much control when I found your G-spot, I already realized I could loose my spine to what I wanted to do. So don't apologize, don't feel sorry for even a moment, my shoulders will heal."

Peter nodded and laid down, waited a moment then decided on cuddling. He wrapped his arm over Wades chest placing his hand on Wades heart, then wrapped his leg over Wades. Wade moved his right hand up to hold onto Peters hand, and adjusted his left arm to wrap around Peter to hold him tight. Wade sighed "I talk to 'boxes' Their just text I can see. Words in my head. I hate them. One time they had bodies, it's in my comics, it was a bad day. Anyway just ignore it. Also you're voice would be delicious if it had a flavor. My vote is dark chocolate with a hint of vanilla, Yellow says it's s'more, and White says its a brandy. Either way I wan to hear it again." Peter was bright red in his cheeks, his voice a little high "That could be arranged..." he cleared his throat "But it's like 6:30 in the morning, so go to sleep."

Spiderman's POV:

Peter flopped his head down on Wades chest, and kept his breathing as steady as he could. Wade wasn't quite keeping a calm heart rate or steady breathing. Wade sighed and rolled towards Peter, shifting him to having Peters head on his shoulder, before kissing Peters forehead and breathing another sigh. Quieting his breathe and slowing his heart rate. Peter panicked quietly, _I slept with Deadpool, I'm crazy, he'll leave me just like Mary did, or worse, die like Gwen. I know he heals but how much can he take? I can't go through this again._ He took in a deep breathe and slowly exhaled Wade murmured something then tightened his grip.


	8. Glum and Glummer

Third POV:

They slept in till 3:00pm, only waking when Peters phone had started to go off. His Aunts ring-tone, still groggy and unsure of where he was he answered the phone "Mornin?" A happy voice greeted him "Peter good morning, though it's quite late to still call this morning. Are you still in bed?" Peter moved to sit up only to feel a weight on his waist and a quiet protest "Nooo." Peter followed the arm he saw up to Wades sleeping face which kissed his cheek and said "Hang up, it's still sleep time." In a thick and sleepy voice. Aunt May on the other side said "Oh you're with company, is that a friend staying the night? Are you home?" Peter sighed "I'm not at home, and you could say he's a friend."

Wade yawned and bit gently at Peters shoulder "Sleeping." Peter bit the arm around his chest "Talking on phone." Wade whimpered "Fine, tell them I say good morning. Tell them or I'll bite you again." Peter sighed "Aunt May this isn't a good time, ow! Hey I was getting to it! My friend says good morning." There was chuckling on the other side of the phone "I guess I'll call you later, tell your friend I say good morning, and not to bite people when they are talking it's not very polite." Peter sighed "I'll talk to you later, I love you May." She smiled to herself "I love you too, get some rest."

With that she hung up, and Peter set his phone back down. "That was rude." Wade peeked an eye open and grinned before nuzzling into Peter "You should of turned it off before going to sleep." Peter tried to roll over but Wade had him stuck as the little spoon. Peter shifted his right arm and moved it up and behind Wade as best as he could, then he lifted his hand and smacked Wades ass "Get up, it's rather late in the day, it's already 3 o'clock." Wade shook his head and nuzzled in, biting Peters shoulder again, before kissing along his shoulder, up his neck, to his ear, where he licked the lobe before sucking on it.

He murmured "Save the world later." as he griped Peters hip and pushed his cock between his butt cheeks. He wrapped his arm around Peter again, and nuzzled into his hair "Stay in bed for another hour?" Peter sighed then kissed Wades arm before entwining their fingers he forcibly rolled over and sat on top of Wade, then brought their entwined fingers to his lips to kiss the back of Wades hand, looking him in the eyes for a moment before saying "Come on, we can't stay in bed, and we certainly can't just fuck all day every day." He kissed Wades hand again then gently bit it, kissed the bite then let go of Wades hands rolling off of him, and standing up to stretch.

He noticed the draft and shivered briefly, before deciding to take a morning shower. "I'm gonna get clean, you can join me, but no funny business." he walked away and moments later Wade could hear the water turn on, then a moment of silence before their was a click and the water changed over to shower. Wade sighed and stretched, checked his phone then grabbed two sets of clothes on the way to the bathroom. After folding the clothes and setting them on the counter, he climbed into the shower. Peter was scrubbing down, and had started on his legs. Bending over to scrub at them. Wade cleared his throat and Peter looked up to see him standing with his legs spread, and his arms crossed.

Wade smirked "Oh lookie you're exactly at crotch height." Peter chuckled "I said no funny business." Wade shifted his weight from one foot to the other "I would call this fairly serious business, not particularly funny." Peter leaned forward from his current bend and licked the tip of Wades morning wood. "I'll play with you later, for now it's time to start the day." Wade shuddered then sighed "You're the devil." They cleaned up and got dressed, Wades clothing loose on Peter.

They headed out after eating some of the left over pizza, Wade telling jokes, and Peter smiling, but still having the occasional frown. Wade did his best to ignore it or make a new joke. Peter laughed but also would go back to being quiet, though he kept up the banter as best as he could. They hugged and Peter gave him his number before they parted ways.

Spiderman's POV:

Once they parted ways Peter slipped immediately into an even glummer mood, three blocks away and his cellphone rang, pulling it out of his pocket he answered "Hello Aunt May, sorry about earlier." May was cheerful on the other end "Oh Peter, is this a better time? Or is your friend still threatening to bite you?" Peter chuckled "No he's on his way home, and I'm on my way home as well. I told him you don't think it's polite to bite people when their talking." May laughed on the other end "Well I hope he takes that advise to heart. I was wondering if you would be stopping by for dinner tonight? I'm making a ham I got from a friend. There was a deal at the market she works at. Oh but you don't care about that. Will you come over? You can bring your friend."

Peter scratched the back of his head as he walked sighing "I'll let him know, I'll come over if I can. I wouldn't count on him being there." Peter shook his head and continued on his way down the street, his apartments coming into view. "I'll call you back if it turns out he's coming." Aunt May chuckled "Alright, I'll let you go, I love you, I'll see you tonight Peter." Peter sighed as he approached the building "Love you too." He hung up and pocketed his cellphone wishing that he had a belt, as the phone made the pants sag a little, forcing him to keep his hands in his pockets to keep from having them slide down.

Before entering he noticed police outside the building. He could here them discussing a break in. _This will be fun..._ "Morning officers, something happen?" He asked innocent smile and head tilted as though curious. The first officer looked him over "Are you ?" Peter nodded taking on a flatter expression, trying to look concerned "Has something happened?" The officer nodded "We believe there's been a brake in, were you here last night?" Peter shook his head "I stopped by after buying groceries... Oh damn it... I forgot them on the counter didn't I? I'm always forgetting things. I was dropping my groceries off when I remembered I had plans, so I headed out again. Did I leave my door unlocked?" The officers eyebrow raised as though he didn't believe him.

The second officer stepped in, she smiled gently "Sir, you might want to sit down for this." she gestured towards the steps and Peter took a seat wide eyes and curious "What happened?" She shook her head gesturing for her partner to step back as she said "Your apartments nearly empty, it looks like your couch was stolen, and there are some reports from nieghbours hearing some crashing and glass shattering, though we didn't find anything like that, theres some water damage in your bathroom, it looks like it was flooded but someone must have drained it. We aren't certain what they wanted, but your place has been ransacked... Were you here last night?" Peters did his best to look shocked dropping his mouth open and throwing his hands in his hair "My couch is missing? What do you mean water damage? I remembered my plans and headed out. I don't know about any break in." His voice was hysterical, and the police both stood back, the man with his hand near his belt, as though waiting for Peter to lash out, and the woman with her hands up trying to sooth him.

The woman waited for him to calm down before asking "What were your plans last night that had you rush out forgetting your groceries?" Peter sighed "I'm a lab technician, I remembered that one of the samples were suppose to bloom last night and rushed back to my work. You can ask Stark labs, I was there almost all night, then I went to a friends house to sleep since they live closer, and I worked till two in the morning ask anyone there."


	9. Ominous Messages

Spiderman's POV

Peter reevaluated his previous night, playing it over, it was a myriad of disasters, _Guy I was suppose to protect gets stabbed, my apartment gets shot at, Deadpool knows my identity, I FUCKED DEADPOOL._ "I FUCKED WADE WILSON HOLY FUCK!" Peter sat down and pulled at his hair. After a good five minutes of meltdown his phone started to make a odd notification sound he hadn't programmed, it was yelling in a thick hispanic accent "CHIMI MY CHONGAAAAAS!" he erupted with laughter and looked at the text [How's the apartment?-DP] he had some tears in his eyes from laughing, he shook his head and mumbled "Perfect timing."

[It's fine, I messaged the A team and they cleaned up a bit.-SM] immediately after sending it he regretted signing it as SM. _Great he'll think something perverted. I need to stop this in it's tracks, I can't go through this again, I can't handle him leaving me like Mary Jane, or worse Dying like Gwen._ He sighed and resolved to treat it as a one night stand, no attachment no feeling. _It's better this way._ His phone went off again "CHIMI MY CHONGAAAAAS!" He laughed again, feeling better having made a decision looking at the text [Wait the Ass team knows your identity? How out of the loop am I? Next you'll tell me Tony Stark is Ironman!-DP] Peter shook his head chuckling again and closed his phone laying back on the ground for a moment, feeling his carpet under him before realizing he needed a new couch.

Sighing he pushed up off the ground into a sitting position looking around the room, making a mental check list. _Couch, curtains, probably a picture to cover that spot on the wall..._ He stood and walked to the bathroom, he leaned down and opened the cupboard examining the pipes. _Well they were kind enough to replace the pipes..._ The pipes had been replaced from having bullets through them to looking like a pipe had burst from pressure build up, a bundle of hair hanging out of the open pipe _I have to assume that's mine, or that Tony hired morons... Where would they even get that much of my hair?... right my last hair cut... They probably grab my DNA at any opportunity they can, spider weirdness and what not..._ He dismissed the thought and closed the cupboard surveying the ground _Yep that's water damaged, I'm gonna need to have the wood replaced... I am not made of money... Maybe Wade really is secretly rich and can lend-_ He stopped that thought the moment it started _Nonoonoo nono no I am not asking for any hand outs, not from him... Then again... He is the reason my place needs to be fixed... Maybe._ He turned and finished looking at the bathroom entered his room and noticed his window was still wide open from when he'd jumped out of it. He let out a low grumble "I swear, if anyone saw us I'll kill him myself."

A voice came from the window "Will you now?" Peter nearly jumped out of his skin twisting on the spot and throwing himself into a defensive pose "Who's there?" A man stepped in from the fire escape he was wearing dark clothes and smirked under the thin mask covering his nose and mouth "No one important Peter Parker, though I'm very curious how this place is so unriddled with my bullets, and how two people jumped out of this window and quickly escaped from my scope." Peters eyes grew wide "He-he had a grappling hook." he stammered doing his best to play up innocent civilian. The man smiled "I dunno if I'd believe that, from my scope it almost looked like one of you threw your arm out like a certain webslinger and suddenly you were pulled from my scope." He shrugged then turned his back stepping out of the window "I don't know what I saw, but I do know I don't care, let your fuck buddy know that we want the target dead or your the one who gets hurt."

Peter stomped his foot indignantly "I am not his fuck buddy!" The man turned briefly most of the way out of the window frame and laughed a little "Sure, you just ran into some guy, took him back to your place, disappear then come home yelling about how you fucked him? Pretty sure you're his fuck buddy." With that he backed away on the fire escape did a small salute and hoped off the edge into the street below. With peters hearing he had noticed the man didn't breathe very loudly even after his feet hit the ground from the second story. That man had some intense training to be that quiet.

Peter closed the window and sighed sitting on the edge of his bed, when his phone went off again "CHIMI MY CHONGAAAAAS!" He sighed and flipped his phone open [So are we going to talk about last night?-DP] Peter sighed [Yeah, tonight, usual roof.-SM] He sighed and didn't bother changing the ring-tone Deadpool had put on his phone, but he did change it to play quieter. He didn't look forward to that night. The night he'd tell Deadpool it was a heat of the moment fuck up/fuck.


	10. Rain

Spiderman's POV

Peter had spent the rest of the day ordering a new couch and hired a plummer to fix his burst pipe, that had broken from absolutely normal circumstances. He called his aunt and let her know he wouldn't be joining her for dinner until really late, letting her know it was fine if she started without him. He had used work as an excuse, she believed he was working himself to the bone and needed a break. He promised to take a vacation.

After the call he had taken a nap since he hadn't slept well the night before. Waking up close to seven, noticing it was dark out he stood and grabbed a backpack, put most of his suit on under his clothes and left for a abandoned building several blocks away. Listened for a moment extra conscious after the incident in his apartment with the quiet man. He waited till he was certain he was alone and rapidly stuffed his day clothes in the backpack and pulled his mask and gloves on. Heading immediately to the roof they were to meet on, a sinking feeling in his gut.

Deadpool's POV

He sat with his legs hanging over the edge of the building, eating a taco and humming. Heart beating loud in his chest, he was anxious, and though it was cloudy above head and he knew it would rain, he was still happy. He stared out over the city wondering when Spiderman would arrive, he was still star struck with him, but now he was giddy about the night before. Wondering what Peter had wanted to say in person, his feet kicked up a little higher and he lost his balance rolling backwards onto the roof, he stared up at the sky and laughed at how clumsy he was. Rain slowly started to pour down and he simply laid there letting it hit him, and run off the sides of his suit. Grinning like an idiot he slowly pulled his mask back down after finishing his food.

He leaned his head against the ground more tilting to look 'above' him, when he heard feet on the roof "Spidey." He said as he caught sight of the red webbed feet of the costume he followed them up to Spiderman's masked face, his grin was still obvious under the mask as he shifted to sitting up again turning to face him. Spiderman stood for a moment shifting from one foot to the other awkwardly, before scratching the back of his head then sitting down. "Hey." He said, his voice a little deeper than normally.

Deadpool tiled his head "What's up? You wanted to meet to talk?" His voice happy and unable to hide the smile though he was also sounded higher pitched showing just how nervous he was. Spiderman looked down "I'm sorry." he started "I can't... It was a one night stand... Don't think anything of it." He wouldn't raise his head, refusing to look up, even with his mask he felt naked, the rain making his suit feel heavy, the rain was a welcome surprise as it was hiding his tears better than his mask would, betraying wet spots under his eyes.

Deadpool looked let out a long deep sigh then stood up and turned around stepping towards the edge of the building "Spidey. I don't believe that." he stared up at the sky, and shook his head, as he noticed his body had started shaking, his heart feeling like it was being gripped tightly. He turned and saw that Spiderman was standing now, this time he sounded raspy "What do you mean you don't believe it? You found my identity, you were teasing, I was distraught, nothing more." The words stung but the way Peter shook Wade didn't believe them. He stormed towards Peter, and Peter moved back, eventually hitting a wall.

Deadpool threw his hands to either side of Spiderman's head, before pausing and pulling his own mask off, and reaching forward to touch the edges of Spiderman's mask, he stopped briefly, but when Spiderman didn't flinch he pulled his mask off too, placing them on a electrical box that was around head height. Wade stared Peter in the eyes before saying "Tell me that one a one night stand that didn't mean anything, if I believe it, I'll turn around walk off this building and leave you alone." Peter shook his head "Rejection isn't worth dying, this building is too high to just fall off then get up." Wade shook his head "That's not the point, I'll get back up, I'll always get back up. But if it meant nothing, then me stepping off this building won't bother you. As someone unattached and rational, you know I always get up, what's one building going to do that hasn't already been done?"

Peter shook his head "That's insane." Wade grit his teeth "No what's insane is that my heart is beating so hard, and I'm not having a heart attack, what's insane is how I saw you kiss my hand this morning and can't get the fucking image out of my head, that wasn't unattached one night stand stuff." Peter looked down and started mumbling but Wade grabbed his chin forcing him to look up at him "Say it to my face." Peters eyes flashed briefly with an emotion Wade couldn't read, but it made Wade stand taller, rooted to the spot. Peters eyes had tears streaming down them as he said "I. Can't. Do. This. Again." Wade realized what that flash had been despair, Wade had worn a mask for so long ignoring that feeling that he almost didn't understand it on Peter's face.

Wade's teeth grit together, and he stepped away from Peter before asking "What can you not do again?" Peter watched Wades back as he turned away "Mary Jane... Or Gwen, I can't handle that again." Wade nodded still not looking back "What happened?" he asked solemnly. Peter took in a deep breath "Mary Jane left me for a close friend when she left for college, and Gwen... Gwen Stacy died, and it was my fault... I caught her to late, her head snapped back hitting the pavement..." His eyes tore away from Wades back to looking out at the city as the rain fell down around them.

Wade turned around and looked Peter over "I won't leave." He said calmly. Peter shook his head "You say that." Wade stormed back towards him, throwing his hands to the sides of Peters head Pinning him against the wall "Spidey- no Peter, I will not leave you. I won't. As for dying... I'll probably do that, a lot. Possibly multiple times in a day. It happens." He shrugged then said "I might die if you accept my feelings, I might die later tonight, I will get back up walk or drag myself home, sleep it off. A little death never hurt me. But if you look me in the eyes, and with out a sign of hurt in your eyes say that last night was nothing, I will die every single day. I will die every time I see a poster of you, a news article, the cheering of your name from a crowd. I will die every single time. Because that's what you mean to me. I would get back up every single time, I'll remember it all, but if you shake, if your eyes tear up, if you sniffle, or lick your fucking lip, I swear to god I will fuck you into this wall."

Spiderman's POV

Peter stared silently at Wade, he slowly became aware of the fact that without thinking about it he'd back up onto the wall, his hands and feet clinging to it, as though he had tried to escape up and away. No wonder Wade had boxed him in so thoroughly he wouldn't be going anywhere unless he threw Wade or Wade decided to release him. Peter looked down briefly before looking back into Wade's eyes, seeing them tearing up at the sides, he could hear Wades breath, ragged and out of control, just like his heart beat. Peter listened for a moment their hearts were both beating hard in their chest, the sound of rain almost drowned out by Wades heart hammering away like a war drum, and it was a war, a war between fight or flight, and Wade had chosen to fight. Peter refocused on Wades face, it was harsh around the edges, his 'brows' tightly knit together, his jawline tightened, but his eyes were hopeful and patient.

Peter decided on his response and quietly slid his tongue out and licked his lips, Wades eyes had immediately been drawn to the motion, Peter almost didn't have time to finish the action before their lips were pushed together, Wade had stepped forward and moved his arms from pinning Peter to embracing him. This wasn't a rushed kiss, it was slow and deliberate, it was a silent plea to stay. Peters arms and legs loosened from their stiff holds on the wall, he pulled his head back just enough to signify a break in the kiss. Wade instead moved with him rather than pulling back, shifted the kiss to a harder press of their lips moving passion into it and symbolizing a resistance to end, before he pulled back to allow for a break in the kiss, he leaned his forehead to Peters, and asked "Peter, was it a one night stand, or did it mean something?" Peter blinked unable to bare the full intensity that was Wade Wilson. Peter took in a deep breathe and said "I didn't want it to be a one night stand... If you agree that it wasn't a one night stand I want to discuss what it was in a more formal way..."

Wade smirked "By formal do you mean 'going steady?'" he said while pulling his forehead back to look Peter over, making him blush. Peter stammered out "I- well... Yes, would you like to-" Wade pushed their lips together again, licking Peters bottom lip before gently suckling on it then biting him. Peter groaned against the assault, encouraging Wade to continue. Peters hands gripped onto Wades shoulders before he quickly loosened the grip, which made Wade step forward and press their bodies together, with Peter still holding himself up against the wall, they were the same height, Wade bit down on Peters lip as he pushed his hips forward causing their cocks to rub together through the Spandex. Peters hips bucked forward at the sudden friction, Wade moved one hand down Peters body, before undoing his belt freeing himself of his pants, then moving his hands to Peters thigh gripping it briefly, before rising up and pulling open Peters suit, now both of them rubbed together with nothing to dull the sensations.

Peters hands tightened again before he forced them to loosen. Wade pulled back from the kiss and waited till Peter was focused on him before saying "Peter, please never restrain yourself with me." Peter looked nervous, he bit his lower lip and looked away briefly before responding "What if I hurt you?" Wade laughed a soft genuine laugh "Peter please, you broke my shoulders the last time and I don't think I've ever been more turned on with a broken limb." Peter muttered "Masochist..." Wade rolled his hips making Peter grip his shoulders, the smile Wade had was so innocent yet so perverted that Peter couldn't help himself "Fine, but if you ever complain even once I'm holding back my strength from that point on." Wade nodded "How about a safe word so it never gets to that point?" Peters eyebrow raised "Okay, do you want to make a safe word now, or do you have one?" Wade grinned and rolled his hips again, making Peter shutter "I have a safe word, but I need to change it..." Peter almost gave up on conversation when Wade gripped both of their cocks in his hand forcing them to rub harder together, in such a tight firm grip.

Peters eyes fluttered briefly before he asked "Why do you need a new one?" Wade kissed at Peters neck then moved up and bit the bottom of his ear lobe "My old one was 'Web.' but seeing as I'm fucking the webslinger I feel it may come up during sex naturally." his voice had become husky and deep, Peter would have laughed if the thought of being Wade's safe word wasn't the sexiest thing he'd heard in a while. Peter did his best to think while their hips thrust together into Wades hand, but he was drawing a blank when Wade suddenly said "'A team' I don't know about you but I think that's a perfect word for let's stop fucking." Peter laughed then hissed as Wade took advantage of the distraction, biting Peters neck and moving his other hand down to cup his balls. Peter mumbled "I'm in agreement on that safe word. Done talking, make do with your promise, with the whole fucking me into this wall." Wade grinned "As you wish."

He let go of their cocks and Peters balls grabbing both of Peters legs which were still firmly planted against the wall, pulling them up and over him one leg over a shoulder at a time. Peters hands had flailed back and gripped the wall keeping him from falling through his spider grip. Wade licked down Peters neck to his collarbone sucking hard leaving a hickey before biting him, his hands moved down to grab Peters ass, a cheek in each palm, as he thrust forward to continue to rub their cocks together, building up a small pool of precum. Peter moaned gently, forgetting briefly that they were on top of a building in the middle of the city, Wade moved from his collarbone back up his neck to kiss him whispering "Don't get too loud, we have neighbors." Peter chuckled before moaning into Wades mouth as their tongues began to dance. Peters hands left the wall again and wrapped around Wades back. Wade grinned into the kiss, he moved a his right hand up and gathered precum, which at this point had created a small sticky pool between them, he coated his fingers thoroughly before moving back down to slowly press a finger into Peters ass. Eliciting a whole new set of sounds that he would later debate the flavor of.

Peters hips bucked uncontrollably making him ride Wades finger, Peters hands clenched around Wades shoulder blades as he came, his body unable to take all the friction. Wade paused in his movements, only small calmed kisses, then when Peter had started to catch his breath he removed his finger and collected the cum from between them, spreading it on his dick, he pulled back and aligned with Peters rim, looking him in the eyes for approval, Peter drew in another breath before he nodded to continue. Wade pushed forward, Peter was extra tight at this angle, Peter quickly drew in a sharp gasp sinking inch by inch down Wades cock before hilting at the base. After letting him adjust Wade pulled back and Peters nails dug deep into Wades back grabbing his shoulder blades for support, Peters hands loosened briefly and Wade quickly pulled back before slamming him into the wall, making Peter hiss and tighten his grip. Wade mumbled "I didn't use my safe word, don't hold back." he kissed Peter again, this time rough and unyielding tongues dancing a rough dance of dominance with no victor in sight.

The only sign of acceptance to not holding back that Wade had noticed was that Peter had nodded briefly during the kiss. Wades hips pulled back, this time when he pushed forward he didn't slam Peter against the wall, he started a slow rhythmic pace, ten Peters hands loosened and he started a faster pace, Peters hands tightened then quickly loosed and Wade slammed him into the wall again "I wasn't kidding when I said I will fuck you into this wall, you keep going slack and I will break this wall with your ass if I have to prove a point." Peter nodded then said "I can't help it, I'm not use to not worrying that the person I'm with isn't going to permanently break." Wade nodded in acceptance then remembered where he'd angled himself the night before, and a grin crept across his face "I'm going to teach you not to let go." Peter looked puzzled before Wade pulled almost completely out shifted his position a little moving Peters legs to get him at just the right angle before thrusting in as hard as he could and instantly having Peter break his shoulder while hissing out a "Fuuccckk." as his entire body tightened from being entirely to sensitive from having just cum for Wade to be hitting his g-spot.

Wade grinned "Good boy." he couldn't help but marvel at the faces Peter made, doing his best to memorize every single sigh, and twist of pleasure on his face, this man was the god of innocent sex deviants, and Wade was the luckiest mortal on earth he thought, before quickly forgetting to think and thrusting back in against that same spot. It was an awkward angle but it was worth every shattered shoulder blade and every leg that would fall asleep. His thrust became faster, his kisses rough and needy one hand still firmly griping Peters ass, the other was now gripping Peters over sensitive cock. Another crack came from Wades back, Peter had moved to his ribs trying to avoid his spine. Wade ignored his bodies protest of pain and hit the spot again, this time Peter cried out his body going limp but his hands cracked another rib out of place, this time he was certain he was bleeding, but the way Peters eyes closed and rolled back made it worth it Wades felt close as Peters body went from slack to stiff and tight, his ass becoming a death grip on his cock, and his finger nails raking down Wades back. Wade pushed forward through the tightness, hilting all the way in before he finished deep inside Peter. He bit down on Peters lip nearly breaking the skin, before he released the kiss and started to pant, tilting their foreheads together.

"See," he smiled "not going anywhere." Peters heart bet nearly drowned out Wade's words. Slowly Wade pulled out and Peters legs met the floor, unhappy and shaking. Peter groaned "Ow, jeez knees were never meant to bend for that long." Wade laughed and let out a deep huff "Who needs legs? When you can have multiple orgasms?" Peter smirked "Fair enough. Speaking of, do you have a plan for clean up?" Wade looked up at the still raining sky 'Hm... Return to my place and go from there?" Peter smiled a gentle warm smile "Okay lead the way boyfriend." Wades smile was just as wide as when Peter had originally gotten on the roof. "As you wish." Peter chuckled "We aren't Princess Bride, I'm pretty sure I'm not rich, and you aren't my stable hand." Wade grinned "Fair enough, but the sentiment is true." he kissed Peter a quick but passionate kiss before fixing their clothes then taking his hand and heading off towards his apartment.


	11. Dinner

Aunt May's POV

She stood in the kitchen glancing at the clock, it was getting a bit late for her but Peter said he'd decided to come over for dinner. She finished with the ham when she heard the house phone ring, she sighed walking over to it hoping he wasn't going to cancel due to work, he needed a break, she was worried about him ever since he'd stopped dating and hanging out with friends. "Hello?" she answered finding a cheerful Peter on the other line "Hey aunt May, I'll be over soon, I have a friend with me, if you don't mind." She smiled pleased to hear him sounding like his old self, not his fake cheerful he'd been wearing. "Hurry up then, dinner will get cold if you don't, I've laid out the dinner plates so I guess I'll set another out for your friend, do I get a name or just friend?"

Spiderman's POV

He grinned with his hood pulled all the way up as he swung through back allies, with Wade wrapped around his back holding his phone up "His name's Wade, I think you'll like him. Gotta go be there in about five at most." her voice was soft and she sounded content "I'll have a plate out for him, see you soon." Wade clicked the phone off and stuffed it in Peter's pocket wrapping his arm back around Peters shoulder "I'm sorry my clothes don't fit you better." he chuckled as Peters shirt flapped loosely and his pants were mostly kept on by Wade's legs being wrapped around his hips. "It's fine, I'm just glad you had clean clothes and a working shower, don't do anything dirty to my suit."

Wade licked the small amount of neck that wasn't covered by Peters hood, as he mumbled "I've already lived the dream of getting it dirty with the one who wears it, I think I'm sated." Peter shuttered and let them down in an alley two blocks from his aunt's house. "You tease." He let Wade climb off his back, listened for a moment before pulling his hood off then turning and kissing Wade looking up into his eyes for a moment "I don't think you need to wear the hood here, my aunts nice." Wade tensed up briefly "Maybe in a bit, I'd prefer to leave it up a bit longer, I'm not use to others looking at me without... well, not the kindest of words." Peter nodded respecting Wade's comfort zone. "I promise she won't, but I won't push you."

He took Wades hand and they walked down the street quickly coming to the house he was raised in, he opened the door "We're here, May?" she rounded the corner from the kitchen "Come in, come in." she motioned them over and quickly hugged Peter pulling back and looking him over "Looks like your in a good mood. Now let's see this friend of yours." She turned to Wade who was standing stiff in the door way, he slowly stepped in closing the door, his hood still up his voice wavered as he spoke "Hi, I'm Wade, I'm assuming your Peters sister?" May chuckled "Oh my, no I'm his aunt but thank you. I'd presume your Wade?" He nodded his head slowly "I am."

May smiled gently "Dear, you don't have to be so shy, if your as close of a friend to Peter as the phone call this morning makes you sound I believe that makes you as welcome in this house as Peter here. You can remove your hood, you don't have to feel like your barging in." she turned and headed to the table "I hope your both hungry, there's quite a bit of ham, I also made corn, and mashed potatoes. Wade you aren't vegetarian, are you? I can whip something else up if you are." He coughed "No, I uh... eat meat, thank you though."

Deadpool's POV

Peter followed his aunt towards the table pausing to turn back to Wade and smile "You can leave the hood up if it makes you feel more comfortable, but May won't judge you." Wade shuffled slowly into the dining room to the table sitting down a nervous knot tied in his stomach and a lump in his throat, possibly literally since the cancer popped up everywhere on him. Wade looked up to see a grinning May "Come now, it can't be that bad. Even if you're some kind of wolly mammoth, or someone who looks big and scary under there, I promise not to scream, this city's full of all sorts of people, and unless you've got some secret identity hiding in there because you're a super hero or something, you should remove your hood, it's impolite to eat with a hat or hood on."

Wade chuckled thinking about how spot on that sounded for a woman who didn't know her nephew was the web-slinger. "Okay I'll remove it, but don't say I didn't try to help you keep your food down." Shaking hands slowly grabbed the edges of his hood trembling before he could move his arms Peter had grabbed the front of his hood pulling it forward and ducking down to look Wade in the eyes and whispering "You don't have to if you're this nervous, she'll understand." With that he released Wades hood and sat down starting to cover his plate with food, as May had already started. Wade smiled comforted by Peter's concern, and slowly let go of his hood and smiled under it "I'll remove it later, I'm sorry if it comes off as rude. I don't really like people seeing me."

She accepted that "All right, but keep in mind this is your first impression. So far I've got a name without the face that goes with it. But I can find you based on your voice, so don't you hurt my Peter." He chuckled at that "Oh come on me hurt him?" Then he realized he was taller than Peter and built like a semi "Okay then again I'm pretty sure survival of the fittest I could probably eat him." She beamed "Well if you think it would come to that you should probably eat before dinner gets cold." He realized that he'd been talking while they had filled their plates and started eating. He quickly rushed to catch up, knocking a plate off the table, Peters reflexes had him instantly throw his hand under the table partially diving out of his seat, ending up with his body almost out of his seat entirely, he slowly righted himself setting it back on the table "Be more careful." He smiled but his grin was nervous like he'd been caught. Wade thought for a moment There is no way she doesn't know you're Spiderman or something. You are beyond human fast.

May simply applauded "Good catch."


End file.
